warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Larkwing (BS)
|pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Larkpaw |warrior=Larkwing |mother=Sedgewhisker |father=Emberfoot |sisters=Fernstripe, Featherpelt |mentor=Furzepelt |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''The Forgotten Warrior, ''The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Crowfeather's Trial, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks=Unknown }} Larkwing is a pale brown tabby she-cat. History In the Super Editions ''Crowfeather's Trial :Larkwing appears when Onestar calls a meeting in the middle of the night and she heads over to join Emberfoot and Sedgewhisker, but veers away when the two cats turn a chiling look at her and she crouches down next to Whiskernose. Bramblestar's Storm : She is now a warrior named Larkwing. Tigerheart's Shadow : In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Forgotten Warrior :Larkpaw and Crouchpaw are announced as new WindClan apprentices at a Gathering. Only WindClan cheers for them, as Onestar had been arguing with Firestar earlier about ThunderClan cats crossing the WindClan border, which causes the other Clans to be angry with them. Ivypool thinks about how sad it is that Onestar ruined their special moment to be presented in front of all the Clans. The Last Hope :The WindClan she-cat is mentioned by Mousewhisker when he and Birchfall report that they've arranged to meet Sunstrike, Harespring, and herself at the border. She is seen with Harespring and Sunstrike, waiting to meet the ThunderClan cats, when they are caught by a different ThunderClan patrol consisting of Foxleap, Graystripe, and Brackenfur, who accuse them of passing onto ThunderClan territory. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow : Shattered Sky :Larkwing is part of a WindClan border patrol. She, along with Crowfeather, Emberfoot, and Smokepaw are hostile towards the trespassing ThunderClan cats, and they demand to know what Bramblestar and his cats are doing on WindClan land. Darkest Night : River of Fire :Larkwing is on a patrol with Hootwhisker and Featherpelt when Alderheart and his patrol come to collect watermint from RiverClan's border with WindClan to fight the sickness that is in both Clans. She and her Clanmates accompany the ThunderClan patrol and collect the herbs together. They pass the horseplace and are frightened by a horse kit and scatter. After they regroup, Larkwing is limping from where she set her paw down on a sharp pebble. When they reach the border stream, she and Hootwhisker keep watch on RiverClan's territory while Twigpaw collects watermint. In the ''Novellas ''Dovewing's Silence : Trivia Interesting facts *She was initially called gray by Kate on her blog.Revealed on http://erinhunter.katecary.co.uk/the-last-hope-spoiler-page/comment-page-10/#comment-49362 Kate's Blog]. This has since been changed to her pale brown tabby appearance. *She has RiverClan blood through Beechfur.Revealed on Kate's blog *Larkwing earnt her warrior name for the bravery she showed in the Great Battle. Mistakes *She is not listed in the allegiances of ''The Last Hope despite being made an apprentice in The Forgotten Warrior. *She is mistakenly listed as Larkpaw in Thunder and Shadow, and this is corrected in Shattered Sky. Character pixels Kin Members Mother: :Sedgewhisker:Kate's blog Father: :Emberfoot:Kate's blog Sisters: :Fernstripe:Revealed on Kate'sBlog :Featherpelt: Grandmother: :Gorsetail: Grandfather: :Beechfur:Revealed on Kate's blog Aunts: :Swallowtail: :Thistleheart: Tree References and citations de:Lerchenflügel (S6)ru:Жавороночкаfi:Larkwing (TK)fr:Larkwing (BS) Category:Females Category:WindClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Warriors Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:River of Fire characters Category:Crowfeather's Trial characters